After many years of traveling and camping with our family via many types of automobiles and camping equipment, I wondered why there hasn't been a game that incorporated the fun places one visits in each state and the various pleasures derived in such traveling.
It's a well known fact that family units are breaking up in our society at an unheard of pace. Families that plan and work toward a common goal seem to survive. Also, when families learn more of our heritage, ties will become stronger. This travel game was designed to bring families to a new appreciation of our country and the work that went into making it great, by learning more about each state.
Since many young people have a hard time identifying the locality of a given state, I felt that a game that children could have fun playing while learning contiguous states should be designed. Also, the same game teaches the many nuisances and (or) pleasures of one mode of travel over another. The said travel game helps players evaluate each mode of travel before one might invest in a particular type of vehicle.
The said travel game is simple enough so smaller children could play and yet interesting enough to hold the interest of adults. Adults can identify with much of the pleasures and nuisances. The said game points out many attractions one might wish to visit in each state.
The said travel game could go either way--"For Campers Only", for "For Travelers Only", by changing mode of travel to small car, inter-mediate, large car, van and motor home, instead of tent, fold-down camper, truck/van, trailer, large motor home. Nuisances and pleasures would pertain to campers or travelers depending on mode of travel. My invention, as described in the specifications, refers to "For Campers Only", but game and game rules are basically the same and adaptable for either.